


A little snowed-in night in a self-service shop

by Mitchel_Lighzfire



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Snowed In, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchel_Lighzfire/pseuds/Mitchel_Lighzfire
Summary: A little Secret Santa gift for bluesoundwaves :D Hope you like it and for everyone one else:Danny and Vlad got snowed in in a sel-service shop for a night! :D
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Pompous Pep Discord - Jack's Secret Santa 2020





	A little snowed-in night in a self-service shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluesoundwaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesoundwaves/gifts).



The prompt I chose was this one:

  * Danny and Vlad snowed in, in the worst place possible like a mall or fast food place anywhere u don't wanna be stuck at, possibly with others possibly not.



I hope you like it Bluesounds! It was my honor to write you this little piece.

* * *

It will be funny, they said.

We'll have so much fun, they said.

You won't even notice how time flies, they said.

Danny swore softly as he tried to dig his way out of the door.

It was really funny, they had so much fun and he hadn't noticed how the time went by! His mother was so right! **He had the fun of his life right now!**

"Pff," he made an annoyed noise.

"Daniel," said a voice behind him with a sigh. "It won't work, an avalanche trapped us!"

The man couldn't shut up, could he? He just couldn't be quiet!

So the teenager jumped around and growled at his hated archenemy: "It's great that the Lord thinks he's going to have to give up before he's even tried!"

Vlad gently shook his head, sighed again. He no longer knew why he had agreed to this ski holiday in the first place. But as always, he couldn't refuse Maddie a wish and ended up in the mountains with the younger halfa and his family.

They moved into the rich man's holiday home and then parted ways. Unfortunately, Danny and Vlad ended up in the same places over and over again - after all, they were very similar, as the older one tried to make the teenager understand over and over again - but Danny actively tried to go different ways over and over again. Ultimately, they had met in this self-service shop.

“If your father wasn't so incompetent, we could just phase us out of here,” Vlad replied, pointing to the bracelets Jack had forced her to wear.

It should hold off spirit forces and protect them. Only they were protected so well that neither Vlad nor Danny were able to use their powers. Danny rubbed the metal band briefly before turning back and digging again. Sometimes he cursed his father, especially when he put him in such situations.

"Daniel! As I said, it doesn't do any good ... ” The man repeated again to dissuade the boy from wasting so much energy. The snow would just slide down after all!

But the teenager had more than enough at the moment and the next thing a snowball flew into the other's face. Vlad didn't even have the chance to evade before his face was covered in freezing snow.

Grumbling, he pushed the snow out of his face, saw Danny grinning again, so he decided not to complain. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest and tried to keep the calm she would need to get through this.

“First of all, we should save as much energy as possible because we don't know how long we will stay here."

Unimpressed, Danny pointed to the full shelves around them.

"You don't think we'll stay here that long, do you?"

But Vlad’s expression didn’t change a bit.

"Does your cell phone have any reception?"

The older one reminded him of something ...! Immediately the younger halfa pulled out his cell phone, only to see that Vlad's suggestion was correct. He had no reception…

Puffing, he pushed the cell phone back into his pocket and looked around.

"I thought so," the man muttered softly so that the youngster should hardly hear him.

When Vlad didn't hear any contradictions from the teenager, he just continued: “Then we should keep warm. Find blankets, jackets, everything together that gives us warmth. It can get cold quickly under a snow dome!"

The boy stared at the man in disbelief. Had the other one forgotten his ice core? He wasn't freezing! These bracelets wouldn't change that either…

"If you think so," Danny finally grumbled back, so as not to start further discussions with Vlad. That would only tear at his nerves and he could do without that at the moment. He searched the shelves for blankets, found a few too. He put these on a heap next to Vlad, who began to prepare a small surface to lie on. Meanwhile, Danny got more blankets and jackets from the back room and put them down. He shivered briefly, but he wasted no further thought, as he continued helping Vlad to prepare everything he thought would help. The shivering certainly didn't mean anything.

Maybe he was just shivering because of Vlad's uncomfortable presence. Although Danny would be lying if he said that it bothered him so much that his family went to Vlad's vacation home with the mayor. But the boy had rather wanted to watch the man from a distance. Because just because he had a little crush on Vlad, it didn't mean he had to accept that.

When they were finished and Vlad already slipped under the warming blankets, the teenager got up. The man looked at him questioningly, causing Danny to roll his eyes.

"Ice core, duh," he said reproachfully, pointing on his chest.

Vlad shook his head, just wanted to explain that the bracelets apparently also worked against their cores, after all, Vlad couldn't heat his fire core to make it warmer. However, the teenager was already running. If the teenager thought he had to do that ... So Vlad snuggled into his blankets. The boy would come when he got cold, he was sure …

This was also the case about an hour later. Trembling and rubbing his arms, Danny stood in front of Vlad, his lips were already slightly blue. The boy had held out longer with his stubbornness, as the older halfa had thought. But in spite of everything he couldn't stop or hide the quiet chattering of teeth.

Without a word, Vlad lifted the blanket, even if some heat escaped. But the boy made no sign of lying next to him. Instead he just curled his lips in disgruntlement.

Sighing, Vlad rolled his eyes. “You have two options, Daniel. Either you overcome your pride and lie down with me or you freeze to death."

Danny puckered his lips and was wrong Vlad or did he see a slight blush on the younger man's face? He must have only imagined it, the blush certainly came from the cold. Ultimately, the boy moved to his archenemy, albeit grumbling and cursing softly.

Vlad closed his eyes, but did not forget a quiet "Language, little badger!" to hang on.

"Pff ..." followed, but there was no further word.

Instead, the teen's ice-cold body snuggled into the pillows and blankets. Of course Vlad knew what advice there was for such situations. However, he knew that the other halfa would never allow himself to be persuaded.

Still it would be night soon. And with the night the bitter cold would come. It would soon be time to apply the next advice.

"We should give each other warmth, Daniel," sighed Vlad, looking at the boy.

Immediately, ice-blue eyes stared at him full of hate.

"What?"

"Donate heat so that-"

The boy immediately interrupted the man, literally spat the words at him: "I won't cuddle with you, Fruitloop!"

Vlad sighed and ran a quick brush over his face. That would be exhausting with the teenager. It didn't matter that Danny was now 18 years old. He would always be the stubborn kid when Vlad met him. Even if he sometimes wished that the boy behaved more grown up, although the childish reactions also had their advantages, Vlad would never give that. He was about to give the boy the next ultimatum when Danny turned his whole body towards him.

"Why do you always have to act like an asshole?"

"I don't act ... always ... like an asshole’ ", the older one repeated the question of the younger one hesitantly.

But he didn't look impressed in any way. Instead, the little snout came back into his face.

"For real? You talk to me as if I were 5 years old!"

"If you stopped acting like a petulant child, we could do something about that!", Vlad hissed back.

"Pff", came again only from the other and now Vlad's patience broke.

"And now you please stop with this ‘Pff’ or-"

"Or what?" The boy replied immediately.

Ice blue eyes bored into Vlad's soul and made him shudder. He kept forgetting how much the boy actually already had it in his hand, even if it shouldn't be clear to the other.

"You just can't deal with the fact that I don't forgive you as easily as Mom and Dad!", the teenager finished, now turning his back to the adult.

Vlad sighed silently. Why was it so difficult to deal with the other halfa? They weren't as different as Danny usually thought and claimed.

This vacation with the Fenton family would have been Vlad's chance to smooth things over with Danny and Jazz - especially the ghost boy. However, he was sitting here now, destroying everything that he might have built up in any way.

"Daniel," he started, but only saw how the boy turned even more away from him. "Daniel ...", he repeated, but no reaction from Danny. "Daniel!"

Now the boy sat up straight away and stared at Vlad.

"WHAT?"

“We'll cuddle now”, the man explained with a certain tone, but before the younger one could say anything, he continued: “Because the night will be cold and I don't want to freeze to death in my sleep! And I think you feel the same way ... "

The boy had nothing more to oppose and lay back in the fabrics. Vlad followed him, moved closer to him, but not yet so close that they would feel each other. Blue eyes met. They exchanged a questioning look in silence until Danny finally slipped up to the older man, rolling his eyes. 

"You are warm," came the answer immediately from the young man, who huddled against the older man's body.

Vlad could only bring him the opposite, after all, the boy was as cold as the ice outside. Normally he could balance the younger halfa's cold with his fire core, but since this was not possible now he just tried his best to give the boy some warmth from him.

Apparently the boy didn't seem to have a problem cuddling with him. The way in which he pressed himself into the older halfa's chest at least proved to Vlad that the boy was enjoying his warmth.

Vlad closed his eyes again, a gentle smile creeping onto his lips as he put his arms around the boy and held him tight.

Then there was silence between the two of them for a while before Danny giggled softly.

"Sometimes you're not too bad, Fruitloop!"

Vlad peeked down at the teenager, who was looking at him with a grin.

"Really?", the man replied, smiling a little himself.

Danny just grinned wider.

"Every now and then you forget what a naughty child you are!"

That made Vlad laugh.

"I'm not naughty, I just know what I want," he explained clearly and earned an eye roll for it. "You are no better, Daniel!"

"Pff, better than you ever!", the boy laughed, grinning at him. "At least I'm not chasing a married woman, Vlad Masters!"

The man frowned and pursed his lips.

"It's a thing of the past, Daniel, and you know it!" But the boy just grinned defiantly. "Impossible," grumbled the older man, accompanied by a soft laugh. “Try to sleep, little badger! Before you talk any more nonsense..."

Vlad also expected the boy to push him away, but instead Danny followed his words and snuggled back into the man's chest, burying his face.

Shortly afterwards, they both found sleep. The night passed quietly and the next morning they were woken up by the loud noise of a machine. Immediately they were sitting straight on their fabrics, looking at each other with big eyes and both had to laugh at their sleepy looks. The hair disheveled, the face contrite and still a big smile on her lips.

It didn't take long before the fire department and Danny's family were standing in the grocery store and found the two men laughing under a pile of blankets.

The sight was strange for the Fentons, but the two seemed to be completely relaxed when they were led to the ambulance in warm blankets.

Vlad was showered with thousands of apologies from his two friends while Danny was eyed by Jazz.

"I seriously thought that one of you two wouldn't get out of there alive!", she finally admitted with a sigh.

But Danny just laughed softly. "Vlad can be quite bearable at times ..." he explained with a smile when he thought of the night and the man's quiet and damn cute snoring.


End file.
